I can't
by Brown Kitty
Summary: Baekhyun adalah gadis yang memiliki dada yang besar, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah salah satu flowerboy disekolahnya. Mereka sekelas namun jarang bertemu, apa yang terjadi jika Baekhyun memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang besar itu kepada Chanyeol/CHANBAEK/GS/RNR ne .


**-I can't-**

** Cast **:chanbaek

**Summary **: Baekhyun adalah gadis yang memiliki dada yang besar, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah salah satu _flowerboy_ disekolahnya. Mereka sekelas namun jarang bertemu, apa yang terjadi jika Baekhyun memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang besar itu kepada Chanyeol.

**Disclaimer** :chanyeol milik baekhyun. Baekhyun milik chanyeol. Mreka berdua saling memiliki

**Warning** :ini GS, dan maaf jika judul dan isi sangat bertolak belakang, ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu komik.^^

**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or**  
**Silent Readers !**  
**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,**  
**I Suggest you for not read my**  
**Fanfiction**  
**Keep Calm !**  
**Don't Bash Me !**

~Begin~

.^^don't like dont read^^.

.

**..I can't..**

**Baekhyun POV**

Kenapa semua orang hanya memandang dadaku. Padahal aku ingin dipandang sebagai gadis dewasa biasa, tapi ternyata tidak bisa karena dadaku yang….. berukuran F cup.

Contohnya saja, sekarang ini. Sekolahku sedang istirahat dan seorang pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata memperkenalkan diri kepadaku sebagai Kris Wu, ia tiba-tiba saja menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju kebelakang halaman sekolah.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku" ya, itu lah kata-kata yang selalu banyak pria katakan padaku, jelas saja tujuan mereka ingin memonopoli dadaku yang besar ini.

"maafkan aku" hanya itu yang selalu setia ku katakana ketika pria-pria disekolah ku ini menginginkan aku jadi pacarnya, ahni lebih tepatnya menginginkan dadaku ini menjadi miliknya.

"cih, ternyata gagal ya" ku dengar ia menggrutu tak jelas, wajah ku yang tadi menunduk ku tegakkan untuk dapat melihat pemuda bernama Kris itu.

Namun aku melihat kedua matanya memandang intens kea rah dadaku. Oh tidak, kenapa semua pria itu sama saja. Semuanya hanya menatap nafsu pada dadaku ini.

Aku tak ingin lagi pemuda bernama Kris itu memandang aneh kearah dadaku, jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung pergi kekelas, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih saja menggrutu tak jelas.

**Baekhyun POV end**

_**chanbaek_**

Sebagian orang akan senang memiliki kelebihan pada dirinya, apalagi kelebihan yang dapat dijadikan sebagai daya tarik untuk memikat lawan jenis. Namun tidak untuk Byun Baekhyun, seorang gadis yang duduk di tingkat 2 High School yang memiliki kelebihan pada dadanya. Ia begitu merasa risih dengan keadaan dadanya yang besar itu, karena membuat dirinya menjadi tak tenang dengan pandangan-pandangan lapar setiap pasang mata pria-pria disekitarnya.

Baekhyun memang dilahirkan menjadi sosok gadis yang sempurna, tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya mulus dan putih tanpa noda, matanya akan membentuk seulas garis ketika tersenyum ataupun tertawa, dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang begitu besar namun menggoda.

"baeki-ah, kau dari mana saja". Baekhyun berhasil menjauhi area halaman sekolah yang selalu dijadikan tempat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun, ahni lebih tepatnya area yang dijadikan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada dada Baekhyun.

"hah, hah, aku dari halaman belakang sekolah kyung", baekhyun langsung memposisikan tubuhnya agar duduk disamping tempat duduk sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya yang bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo.

"ah, kau pasti, ditembak lagi ya",

Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis yang begitu mungil namun manis, dengan matanya yang bulat sempurna dan bibirnya yang merah membentuk hati. Ia adalah sosok gadis yang begitu mengerti keadaan Baekhyun, yang hampir setiap hari dapat ungkapan cinta dari banyak penggemar dikalangan pria, atau tak jarang Baekhyun mendapatkan ungkapan cinta melalui sebuah surat cinta yang akan diam-diam diletakkan didalam lokernya.

"ah ne Kyung"

"apa kau menolak nya lagi", Baekhyun hanya diam, mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"ne Kyung"

"lalu, siapa kali ini yang menginginkan dadamu itu baek"

"hem~, namanya Kris Wu" Kyungsoo terkejut, matanya seakan keluar dari kepalanya.

"WHAT, kau menolaknya, apa kau tahu ia adalah Ketua Club basket baek". Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng setiap ia menyebutkan nama pria yang mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kemarin, ia menyebutkan nama Oh sehun, reaksi Kyungsoo pun sama, ia berteriak dan merutuki sikap Baekhyun yang selalu saja menolak pengakuan cinta, padahal Oh sehun adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS dan _flowerboy_ di sekolahnya.

"aku tak tahu Kyung, aku kan bukan dari club basket"

"Kenapa kau menolak setiap pernyataan setiap pria sih baek, apakau tak ingin berpacaran, lagi pula Kris Wu itu kan tampan"

Baekhyun tampak sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha menyusun jawaban yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada Kyungsoo.

"kau tahukan, setiap pria yang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku hanya menginginkan dadaku yang besar ini. Aku tak ingin dipandangi hanya karena dadaku, aku ingin dipandangi sebagai gadis dewasa biasa, dan aku ingin pria-pria itu akan menerima ku apa adanya, tanpa memandangi kelebihan dadaku ini kyung".

"bukankah enak punya dada besar Baeki-ah,"

"kau tahu punya dada besar itu tidak enak, Pundakmu akan pegal, pakaian mu juga akan terbatasi, uh!, pokoknya banyak yang tidak enak dari mempunyai dada yang besar"

"ah! Dadaku saja berukuran AA Cup, kau beruntung baeki-ah"

"hentikan omong kosong mu itu Kyung".

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, membuat matanya yang tadi terlihat akan keluar karena kaget, kini digantikan seulas garis yang begitu manis.

"KYAAAA, Chanyeol-ah, kau semakin tampan saja"

"KYAAAA, Chanyeol-ah, "

Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk merenungkan nasib dadanya kini teralihkan, karena mendengar suara bising dari depan pintu kelas.

Terlihat banyak teman gadis sekelas Baekhyun yang mengerubungi sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi hampir 190cm,

DEG~

Dada Baekhyun berdentum tak karuan, karena tiba-tiba melihat senyuman yang selama ini ia rindukan, senyuman yang membuat hatinya harus lelah menunggu. Lelah menunggu sang empu pemilik senyuman agar sadar jika selama ini Baekhyun menunggunya. Menunggu pernyataan cinta darinya.

Ya, Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang begitu tampan dengan mata besar dan senyumnya yang idiot. Pemuda yang termasuk salah satu _flowerboy_ di sekolah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol adalah teman sekelas Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol selalu tidak hadir kesekolah akhir-akhir ini karena harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang tengah sakit keras.

"wah, lihat itu baek, Chanyeol begitu banyak memiliki fans, KYAAAAAAAA Senyumnya itu begitu mempesona".

**Baekhyun POV**

"wah, lihat itu baek, Chanyeol begitu banyak memiliki fans, KYAAAAAAAA Senyumnya itu begitu mempesona".

Ya, kau benar Kyung, senyum Chanyeol begitu mempesona, aku jadi berharap jika senyumnya itu hanya untuk ku, tapi aku tak bisa karena aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku hanya salah satu fans rahasianya, yang diam-diam mengaggumi sosoknya.

Ugh!, jika saja dadaku tak besar, mungkin aku juga bisa disampingnya dan tertawa bersama, aku tak ingin jika harus disampingnya dan tak sengaja dadaku yang besar ini membuatnya menjadi risih.

Kyungi-ah aku harus bagaimana

**Baekhyun POV end**

Sekolah sudah berakhir beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kyungsoo juga sudah pulang dengan ditemani namjachingunya yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan. Namun Baekhyun belum pulang karena memutuskan untuk pergi mencari buku di perpustakan, hingga kini Baekhyun berjalan sendirian menuju halte yang tak jauh dari sekolah, berniat untuk pulang.

Tes..

Tes..

Tak dikira, rintikan hujan mulai berjatuhan mengenai permukaan tanah. Baekhyun yang tadi sempat berjalan tergesa kini tengah berjongkok ditepi jalan, yang lumayan sepi.

"bagaimana ini, aku lupa membawa payung lipatku", Baekhyun tengah menggeledah tas yang ia bawa, berharap payung yang ia butuhkan terdapat didalamnya.

"padahal aku selalu membawanya, tapi saat dibutuhkan begini kenapa aku lupa membawanya, aku tak ingin berlari menuju ke halte ditengah hujan begini, aku takut dadaku akan tembus pandang atau tampak bergoyang ketika berlari" Baekhyun terus bermonolog, membuatnya tak sadar, jika sedari tadi ia tak kebasahan karena sesuatu menghalangi tetesan air hujan agar tak mengenai tubuhnya.

"eh", setelah beberapa waktu Baekhyun pun tersadar, Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Hingga sepasang mata sabit miliknya, bertemu dengan sepasang mata besar yang selalu membuat dirinya terhanyut dalam pesona.

"park Chanyeol" lirih baekhyun.

"apa kau mau memakai payung ini", Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan dunia lamunannya.

"eh ehm~"

"ya sudah ini", belum jadi Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol langsung saja, menyerahkan tepat dalam genggaman Baekhyun, dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

'eh, tunggu ini adalah kesempatan untukkulebih dekat denganya', Baekhyun mulai sedikit berlari mengejar sosok Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

"hem~, sebaiknya kita bersama saja", Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum begitu hangat kearah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun serasa melayang diatas awan.

"Baiklah, jika kau menginginkanya". Chanyeol pun merebut payung yang tadi masih berada dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun POV**

"Baiklah, jika kau menginginkanya".

Tak kusangka wajahnya jauh terlihat lebih tampan jika dari dekat, apalagi tadi ia baru saja tersenyum padaku. Banyak orang disekolahku yang mengatakan bahwa senyum Chanyeol itu seperti seorang idiot. Tapi, mengapa aku merasa bahwa senyum Chanyeol adalah senyum yang paling indah dan yang paling menawan. Salahkah aku tuhan jika menginginkan sosok Chanyeol untuk terus bersamaku agar aku selalu bisa melihat senyumnya yang begitu memabukkan.

"Baeki-ah, apa aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran selama aku tak masuk",

Eh, baru kali ini kulihat wajah Chanyeol yang menyiratkan rasa letih.

"eh, memangnya kenapa Chanyeol-ah",

"tidak, aku hanya bingung saja"

Kenapa, si Chanyeol yang selalu ceria, kini terlihat begitu lesu.

"kau kenapa Chanyeol-ah"

"haaahhh, jujur saja, ibu menghadapkanku pada dua pilihan"

Baru kali ini aku tahu, jika Chanyeol bisa juga merasakan bimbang

"cerita saja Chanyeol-ah, aku akan setia mendengarkanmu"

Ku lihat Chanyeol menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Ibu memberiku pilihan,pertama, aku harus menggantikan sementara posisi ayah dan homeschooling, atau pindah ke Jepang agar jika aku lulus di sana, aku bisa langsung menggantikan posisi ayah,

Menurutmu baeki-ah, aku harus memilih yang mana, kau tahu aku ingin tetap bisa belajar disekolah, karena homeschooling akan membuat ku menjadi bosan"

Demi apapun, tak kusangka, Chanyeol begitu mempercayakan ini semua dan menceritakan keluh kesahnya padaku, yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa dikehidupanya, kecuali hanya teman sekelas.

"ahm~, aku juga tak tahu Chanyeol-ah,"

Ugh!, aku juga bingung, mana yang akan kupilih jika diposisi Chanyeol saat ini, pantas saja wajahnya begitu lesu dan terlihat letih.

"aku yakin kau punya jawaban sendiri Chanyeol-ah"

Aku ingin membuat dirinya percaya akan jawaban yang akan ia pilih, maka aku memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu tegap dan tinggi.

**Baekhyun POV end**

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Chanyeol yang begitu jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Ia mencoba membenamkan wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh air hujan didada Chanyeol yang bidang. Karena payun yang tadinya berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol sudah mendarat mulus keatas permukaan tanah.

"Baek, kau kenapa" Chanyeol, mencoba membalas pelukan Baekhyun, namun ia ragu karena merasakan dada baekhyun yang bersentuhan dengan perutnya.

'ugh!, apa dia tak sadar'- batin Chanyeol.

"ah!, mianheo, aku hanya ingin agar kau sedikit menjadi tenang, dan melupakan masalahmu itu"

'kau benar, aku benar-benar lupa'- lirih Chanyeol.

"neh Chanyeol-ah"

"ahni, masuk lah Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa kedinginan" Chanyeol pun berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. Melupakan bahwa payungnya masih tergeletak tak berdosa didekat kaki Baekhyun.

"eh, Chanyeol-ah, tunggguu"

Percuma, baekhyun meneriaki nama Chanyeol, karena sosok jangkung itu sudah berlari menyisakan bayangannya yang kian menghilang di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin lebat.

**_chanbaek_**

Sekarang adalah pelajaran olahraga, Baekhyun dan teman-teman yang lain sedang bermain voly. Tapi karena fikiran baekhyun yang melayang memikirkan kejadian kemarin, bola yang di oper ke arah Baekhyun jadi melayang keluar garis lapangan.

"Yack!, Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau melamun sih, cepat ambil bolanya"

Kyungsoo sudah marah, karena sikap Baekhyun jadi aneh semenjak tadi pagi. Tapi ia berfikir untuk tak terlalu mengurusnya,karena Kyungsoo mengira Baekhyun sedang ada masalah karena dada besarnya itu.

"neh"

Baekhyun pun berlari mencari keberadaan Bola, yang tadi tak sengaja menggelinding ke sudut lapangan.

"oey, Baekhyun,ini bola yang kau cari"

'eh'

Baekhyun pun kaget dan mulai membalikkan badanya,

"tangkap bolanya Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, ia belum siap karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak mau memberikan bolanya secara langsung. Baekhyun pun mengangkat tanganya, namun

PETS~

**Baekhyun POV**

Gawat, kancing bra ku lepas ketika mengangkat tangan, aduuh bagaimana ini.

Aku langsung memeluk dadaku, dan terduduk di pojok lapangan. Aku bingung aku harus bagaimana. Namun tiba-tiba sosok Chanyeol yang tadi begitu jauh, mulai berlari mendekat.

"Baekhyun-ah ada apa"

"Chanyeol, jangan kesini"

"sebenarnya ada apa, jangan membuat ku khawatir"

Uwaaa, dia datang, bahkan kini ia sudah berada dihadapanku, aku harus bagaimana.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa"

Ku gigit bibir bawahku, agar aku bisa menutupi kegugupanku ini.

"ehm~, Chan – hnnn yeol-ah, Kancing bra ku lepas"

'eh'

"aku tak bisa membetulkanya, karena disekelilingku banyak pria"

**Baekhyun POV end**

**Chanyeol POV**

'eh'

"aku tak bisa membetulkanya, karena disekelilingku banyak pria"

Ke – kenapa aku jadi gemetaran begini, bahkan keringat yang tadi saja belum keluar, mulai menetes dari pelipisku, mendengar penuturan baekhyun.

"baiklah, aku akan menutupimu", aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi kucoba tuk tutupi rasa gemetar ini.

"ah ne"

**Chanyeol POV end**

Baekhyun pun mulai meraba kancing branya yang tadi sempat lepas, dan mengaitkanya kembali. Walaupun ia merasa gugup karena Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat dekat denganya.

'kenapa dya terlihat canggung begitu'-batin baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, sudah selesai, terima kasih kau mau melindungiku seperti ini padahal kau sedang dalam kebimbangan,"

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga baekhyun. Hingga baekhyun dapat dengan mudahnya merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol, yang menerpa daun telinganya.

" Baik sekarang atau pun besok, aku akan berusaha melindungimu Baek, walaupun aku sendiri mempunyai masalah yang membuat ku bingung".

'ugh!, apa maksudnya itu'

"Chanyeol-ah, bukankah hari ini kau Piket" Baekhyun masih bingung, dan Chanyeol sudah pergi dari hadapanya karena ia dipanggil oleh sebuah suara.

'apa, Chanyeol, menyukaiku

atau apa hanya perasaanku saja'

**_chanbaek_**

"payung sudah, cake buatan sendiri sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas kejadian kemarin juga sudah siap, dan aku pun sudah siap, padahal aku belum pernah memakai baju yang memperlihatkan belahan dada seperti ini, Karena tak ingin orang lain melihatnya"

Ini adalah hari minggu, dimana orang tengah menikmati hari santainya. Namun tidak untuk Byun Baeekhyun, gadis manis berdada besar itu,karena sejak matahari belum terbit ia sudah menyibukkan diri, untuk mempersiapkan kepergianya menemui Chanyeol dirumahnya.

Baekhyun perlahan mulai berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol yang ternyata tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun selalu ditatapi rasa lapar dari pasang mata pria berhidung belang.

Dan, tak terasa kini ia tengah berada didepan pintu rumah Chanyeol.

Tok, tok, tok,

Baekhyun mulai mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol yang senada dengan bajunya yang berwarna cokelat.

"ah ne"

Muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya, yang tengah memakai apron.

"selamat pagi ajjhuma, apakah Chanyeol ada"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menampilkan _eyesmile _nya yang begitu manis. Sosok ajjhuma itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk, dan ketika masuk kedua mata Baekhyun tak henti-henti nya memandang begitu banyak pernak-penik yang dengan indah menghiasi rumah Chanyeol padahal dari luar terlihat sangat sederhana.

"Chanyeol ada dikamar di lantai dua, wah kau manis sekali neh,jika boleh ajjhuma tahu siapa namamu"

"ah , naneun Byun Baekhyun imnnida ajjhuma, teman Chanyeol"

Sosok ajjhuma itu pun tersenyum dan menunjukan jalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, yang berada di lantai dua.

"eh, pintunya terbuka, Chanyeol-ah"

Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol yang ternyata terbuka, dan sosok ajjhuma tadi juga sudah kembali ke lantai dasar. Tanpa permisi kaki Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah,"

Baekhyun kembali memanggil nama Chanyeol,

DEG~

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia merasa begitu terpesona dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang yang berukuran _king size_.

Wajah nya begitu damai dan tenang, seketika itu juga perasaan Baekhyun menjadi hangat.

**Baekhyun POV**

Entah mengapa, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu tenang ketika tertidur membuat perasaanku menghangat.

Chanyeol-ah, aku begitu menyukaimu, tapi apa aku salah.

Aku tak tahu keberanian dari mana yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku mulai menyusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan tanganku yang mungil.

Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah dan tebal yang selalu menampilkan betapa manis senyumanya, serta mata yang besar, dan akan menghilang ketika tertawa.

Chanyeol-ah saranghae

CUP~

"eh"

**Baekhyun POV end**

"eh"

Baekhyun menarik diri setelah merasa adanya pergerakkan dari Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau berada disini Baekhyun-ah, dan yang tadi itu…"

'kyaaaa, dia bangun!, perasaanku padanya ketahuan, bagaimana ini'-batin Baekhyun.

"ah –h itu, aku ingin mengembalikan payungmu yang tertinggal,"

Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari posisinya yang telentang, namun setelah melihat penampilan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang berada disampingnya.

'ugh!, dia melihatnya, namun sepertinya ia tak tertarik sama sekali'.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau marah padaku" Baekhyun terus terduduk diatas lantai yang berada didalam kamar Chanyeol.

"ahni, aku tidak marah, sebaiknya kau pulang saja baek"

'kenapa ia menyuruh ku pulang'- baekhyun mulai resah, dan tak terasa dirinya kini tengah mengeluarkan air mata dan mulai membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

"jangan menangis baek"

"hiks.. hikss.. kau marah padaku Chan, "

"ahni, bukan begitu baek, aku tidak marah padamu, hanya saja", Chanyeol menggantungkan katakatanya.

"hanya saja" baekhyun bertanya disamping tangisannya.

"hanya saja, ugh!, aku payah sekali, "

"ayo , katakan Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun mulai merangkak menaiki ranjang yang masih setia Chanyeol tiduri

"aku tidak bisa menyatakannya jika dalam keadaan begini, aku mengetahui perasaan kita sama karena kau tadi menciumku, hanya saja, aku menjadi _horny_ karena penampilanmu itu baek"

DEG~

', ternyata perasaanku tersampaikan'-batin baekhyun bersorak bahagia.

"hem~, bolehkah aku tidur disampingmu Chanyeol-ah"

"eh",

"aku menyukaimu Chanyeol-ah, saranghae"

Baekhyun pun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang masih telentang dengan wajah yang tertutupi bantal, namun karena pergerakan yang dibuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi melihat kesamping tepat dimana Baekhyun berada sekarang.

BLUSH~

Wajah Chanyeol, langsung menjadi merona karena penampilan Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda,

"ah – h ne Bae—eekhyun na—adoo saranghae", Chanyeol begitu gugup, gugup karena ada sosok yang menggodanya. dengan pakian yang begitu minim hingga melihatkan belahan dadanya.

CUP~

Baekhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol, dan langsung menghadiahkan satu kecupan tepat dibibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

'aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan besarnya dadamu itu baek, aku hanya membutuhkan hati dan keberadaanmu agar selalu berada disampingku, aku menyukaimu ahni aku mencintaimu apa adanya.. yah walaupun aku juga menjadi _horny_ karena kau yang sengaja menggodaku'

**Epilog**

"lalu bagaimana dengan keputusanmu itu Yeoll,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan bersama di taman kota

"aku akan memilih homeschooling baek, karena aku tak mau meninggalkanmu pergi jauh"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan merangkul sebelah tangan Chanyeol.

"saranghae"

CUP~

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan pipi Chanyeol,

"nado Baekki-ah"

**E.N.D**

**p.s**

huaaaaaa, mian kalau ini jelek, T.T  
u.u

beneran harus banyak belajar, tapi gak apalah untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan bukankah kita harus mulai dari bawah dulu. yaaa, walaupun kayak gini hasilnya :'

huweeee,,, T.T

sarannya dikotak review ne_e


End file.
